Waiting for You
by Firegirl 156
Summary: After Jinx left the Hive 5 she didn't know what to do. Did she go back and beg for forgiveness, or try and do a different path. This story takes place between when Jinx left the Hive 5 and before Titans Together. Flinx. One-sided See-Jinx sort of?
1. Confused

Me: Hello everyone this is your writer Firegirl 156 and this fic was totally and randomly started when I was on youtube and I got inspired so here I go. This fic is supposed to show what happened between the times where Jinx left the Hive 5 and before Jinx revealed herself to be on the good side and with Kid Flash.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did then the show would still be going. B.B. would be with Raven, We would develop the Jinx and Kid Flash couple, and Slade would have been officially defeated long ago.

**Jinx's POV**

I stand there on a street corner looking at the rose in my hand. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back, I didn't want to, but I didn't know where to go. I look up and see the street almost deserted. I start to walk up it when I hear a scream. It had come from the alley not 5 steps in front of me.

"Please leave me alone! I'm just trying to get my baby home!" I hear a woman scream.

"Oh don't worry lady your baby is the least of your worries" I hear a man say and 2 other deep voices chuckle. I walk in front of the alley and the guys turn and face me.

"Oh it's a little Goth girl. Come to join the party sweetie?" a man asks.

"You had better just turn and leave her and everyone else alone" I say.

"Oh this coming from a little girl holding a little flower" the third guy chuckles.

"You better not make this sweet little girl put down this pretty flower" I threaten. One of the guys head towards me. I toss the rose high in the sky and then grab the guy and stuff his head through a wall. I catch the rose and smell it. Its wonderful scent filling my nose.

"You little witch!" one of the other guys yells and then heads towards me.

"You wanna see a witch" I chuckle and then throw out one of my arms sending out my hexes. Bricks start to fly out of the wall and hit him. He passes out. I stand there looking at the last guy and holding my rose.

"You wanna end up like your friends or do you wanna leave?" I ask. The guy turns and starts to run but I throw my hexes at him. He sinks into the concrete that he had been running on. Only his head is left unstuck. I walk over to him and stuff a rag in his mouth. I then turn to the woman.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm not sure anymore. Call the police and report this. Tell the whole story." I say and then turn and run. I get two blocks away and then pull into an alley gasping for breath.

"I knew you could be good" I hear a voice say. I turn knowing who it is. I look at the guy who had flipped my whole perspective on life. I look into his ocean blue eyes.

"I did what was right. That doesn't make me a hero" I say.

"No but it does mean that your trying" he says. I turn away and look at the rose in my hands. No one knew a part of my abilities that I had not revealed. The rose had started to wilt. I send a small pink spark through it and it returned to its natural red luster.

"I didn't know you could do that" he says now standing next to me.

"No one does. But I can not only undo any hex I've ever done but I can restore other things too" I say. I point my hand at a rusty pipe and let a hex out. It turns back into a normal unrusty pipe once again.

"See you even have abilities made for good" he says.

"Listen Kid Flash--" I start but he stops me.

"Just Flash is fine" he says.

"Like the Justice League guy?" I ask.

"Yeah he's my dad and I steal his name a lot. He doesn't mind" he says.

"Listen Flash I'm really confused right now and I just need some time to think. Maybe someday we could be a team but I really need time to just think" I say. He looks at me with understanding eyes.

"Okay if time is what you need then I can wait. I got an apartment for you. It's one of the good ones in the major part of town. Don't worry about the rent" he says. I was just about to ask the address when I feel a burst of speed and I'm standing in front of a tall apartment building. I look down and there is another rose in a vase with a note attached: 'I'll wait for you for as long as it takes'. There's a key attacked to the bottom with the room number 31 on it. I stick my other rose in the vase and pick it up. I walk inside and head to my apartment.

* * *

Me: Okay so how did you like the first chapter? I hope you liked it. This is chapter one btw. There will be more I promise. I'll see you all in the next Chapter. Please Review!


	2. The Past

Me: Okay so this is chapter 2 I hope you guys are liking it

Kimiko: How can they like it? It's not about me.

Me: Kim you're not even supposed to be here

Kim: Oh what a welcome

Me: Well you came in with a rude entrance, uninvited, and slightly unwanted.

Kim: Oh you are so rude

Me: Go back to Xiaolin Showdown where you belong

Kim: WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: You're just another disclaimer I have to put down!

Kim: Well sorry Miss Priss!

Jinx: Am I late?

Kim: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Oh boy this is gonna be fun. Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Teen Titans.

**Chapter 2**

**The Past**

**Jinx's POV**

I wake the next morning and look around. The roses sat in the vase of water next to my bed. I throw the purple blanket aside and get up. I walk to

the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"That's a different look for you" I hear and sigh.

"So you'll wait but you won't leave me alone" I say.

"Of course. So I kind of like your hair this way but I prefer it the other way" he says. He was referring obviously to my hair which at this moment

was down. I preferred it up as well.

"I can't sleep with it up and I haven't had time to put it up yet" I say walking to the table, and sitting down to eat my cereal. He sits down across

from me.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asks.

"I'm not really sure. I've never been undecided on anything before" I say.

"Well maybe you could start with telling me about your past" he says. My past, that was a very interesting topic.

"I was orphaned at the age of two. I was found on the steps of an orphanage. I was abandoned because of my power. I lived in that orphanage

with 30 other kids. I was good and tried to be good until the age of 7 when I was tired of being good and still being mocked. I started wreaking

havoc whenever I felt like it. When I was 10 I was invited to the H.I.V.E starter school. I accepted immediately. On the transport there I met two

guys. One was named Mammoth. A 14 year old super-strong giant. The other was Gizmo. A 5 year old with Einstein's brain. We became fast friends

because we all had been abandoned and rejected by our families. We quickly graduated from starter school and moved to the Junior H.I.V.E. School

within the year. Next year we went to H.I.V.E school. Half a year later we became the H.I.V.E's most accomplished team. That's when we were

hired by Slade to take down the Titans. That's was our first run in with them and it's been a battle ever since" I say. I look at him. An unreadable

expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he says quietly. I shrug.

"It happens. So what about you? Son of a superhero." I ask.

"My dad was never around. He was always away saving some city or planet. My mother was a hard-working woman who died when I was 12. My

dad brought me up to the Justice League headquarters, but I always seemed to be in the way so I came back down to Earth. Once here I became

angry and started using my power for evil. I was quickly noticed by the Brotherhood and they took me in. We did crimes everywhere and I felt

accepted. One mission through, someone got really hurt. It was the first time I had been in a crime and had actually hurt anyone. I quickly left

scared even though Rouge had said I would get used to it. I made amends with my dad but decided to stay on Earth and do good here" he says. I

just look at him. He had been a part of the Brotherhood!

"I'm still hunted by them because I know plans to a very bad machine" he says. I don't say anything and stand. I put the bowl in the sink and walk

to my room. I close the door and lay back down.

**Kid Flash's POV**

I sigh as I watch her door close. It would take a while but I would wait.

* * *

Kim: So you're replacing me is that what you're saying

Me: Okay so this still isn't decided so I'm just going to end this now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Alienated

Me: Okay the good news is that we finally got the whole situation fixed. Jinx is now officially my co-host for my Teen Titans fics.

Jinx: Hi everyone this is a little odd

Haley: You're telling me now we have two villains on these chats.

Scarlett: OH MY GOSH YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!!!!! THAT WAS SO RUDE!!

Jinx: Actually I'm currently undecided in this fic

Haley: Well seeing your past kind of explains it all

Me: Haley one more word and you're banished. You have to excuse me Scarlett and Haley are my co-hosts in every fic so they'll be here periodically. Well that is unless Haley gets kicked out.

Me & Jinx & Scarlett & Haley: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own Teen Titans or Hershey.

**Chapter 3**

**Alienated**

**Jinx's POV**

I walk out of my room a little bit later. He's still sitting in the kitchen, only now there's a bouquet of full in bloom roses and one of those corny heart

shaped boxes of chocolate.

"Been places since I've been gone" I say.

"Yeah but only two places" he replies. I get the bouquet and take them back to my room. I put them into the vase next to the other roses.

"I'm going to have to get you another vase" I hear him say from behind me.

"Now you're a stalker" I say.

"I followed you into your room. Now how is that a stalker?" he asks. I don't answer I just sit on my bed.

"So I grabbed that bear of yours off your bed before you blasted it" he says. I pick up the stuffed pink bear that lay next to my pillow.

"Thank You" I say. "So what's the story behind it? It's not something I expected you to have" he asks.

"It's the only thing my parents ever gave me" I reply.

"Oh, I'm glad I grabbed it" he says. I smile. I don't know why but I do.

"Why did you buy me that box of chocolate?" I ask.

"Well you seemed upset and girls like chocolate when they're upset right?" he replies. I chuckle.

"Next time just buy me a huge Hershey's bar" I say standing. But as I stand I hear a scream and a shout of 'JINX!' I should have known this was

going to happen.

"I gotta go stop them" I say.

"I'll help" he says standing.

"You can't! I'm not totally good for one and I don't want them thinking . . ." I say.

"I get it. I'll show up and you can deny knowing why I'm there" he says. I nod. I run out of the apartment and up the street until I'm in front of

them.

"Jinx there you are. We've been looking for you all morning. Will you come on we have a major bank heist to pull off" Gizmo says.

"I'm not going with you guys" I say.

"Why not the heist was your idea" Billy says.

"Because I've realized you 5 are total idiots and I'm tired of dealing with you" I say speaking the truth. They all look at me with shocked

expressions. The most prominent is See-More's.

"Just think now you actually symbolize your name" I say adding in my snotty voice. Then out of nowhere Mammoth runs foreword and tries to tackle

me. I flip to the side dodging. Kid Wykkyd pops up in front of me and starts cutting me off wherever I go. I flip over his head and kick Mammoth in

the head. I dodge as 10 Billy's try and tackle me at once. Gizmo pops up with his backpack spider and I immediately hex it making it malfunction.

How did they expect to get me when I knew all of their moves. All of their strategies, especially since I made them. That's when I'm hit by a giant

eye. I turn to see See-More.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't hurt me" I challenge.

"He might not but I will" I hear as Mammoth grabs me from behind. Gizmo pops up in front of me, sticking out his tongue. Billy surrounds us and Kid

Wykkyd pops up next to See-More.

"See-More show you're not afraid to get her. Hit her" Gizmo says. See-More looks at me, his eye wide.

"Do it See, hit me" I dare him. He steps foreword but before he can do anything there's a flash of yellow and he's flung back. Kid Flash stops in

front of me, an angry expression on his face.

"What kind of guy, even a bad one, would hit a girl" he growls.

"The kind that's about to kick your butt" Billy says as his 15 clones try and pounce on Kid. He easily rushes aside before they hit him. Then he

rushes behind Mammoth and knocks him off his feet. I go flying into the air. I'm caught by Kid Flash.

"Thanks" I say blushing. Gizmo pops up but I immediately hex his backpack.

"You two are together" we hear. Kid Flash sets me down as we turn to see See-More looking at me wide eyed and horrified.

"No, and I'm not good either so get that into your thick skull. I don't even know what he's doing here" I lie.

"I don't believe you" he says.

'I'm sorry See-More', "Would a good guy do this" I say as I whip out a hex at his eye. It malfunctions and goes onto laser mode. It hits the side of a

building. A chunk breaks off and starts to fall headed strait for a group of people. Before anyone, even Kid Flash had time to do anything I was

running towards it. When I was under it I conjure up my good luck and send it towards the rocks. They slow but don't stop. I sigh and conjure up

as much as I can. Then I send it up to them. They start to fly up and fix themselves. Then I turn and start moving towards the apartment. I don't

realize it but the whole gang was looking at me with wide eyes. I get out of sight and I pass out.

* * *

Me: Hey everyone you know how Kid Flash keeps giving Jinx all those full in bloom roses well I looked up what full in bloom roses meant and found out that a single rose stands for simplicity. In full bloom, it means "I love you" or "I love you still," and a bouquet of roses in full bloom signifies gratitude. I incorporated that into my story with a hidden meaning. Kid Flash gives Jinx a bouquet of full in bloom roses to say thank you for trying something for me.

Jinx: (To Kid Flash) You're so sweet

(Kid Flash grabs Jinx by the waist, spins her around, and leans her back)

Kid Flash: And you are beautiful

(Kid Flash kisses Jinx)

Me: Well I guess my guy will have to come in next week

Scarlett: Can we end?

Me: Yes

Me & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Care

Me: Welcome to another chat!

Haley: Where I try and not get banished

Jinx: So who's this guy that Haley keeps talking about?

Chase: You mean me?

Me: CHASEY!!!!!!!!!

(I leap into his arms)

Jinx: Explains that

Haley: Btw Scarlett couldn't make it today

Jinx: I suppose we must end this chat seeing as Firegirl and Chase are currently occupied.

(Chase and Firegirl are kissing)

Jinx & Haley: DISCLAIMER: She does not own Teen Titans or Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Care**

I awake in my bed. I don't know how I got here.

"You're awake!" I hear and turn to see Kid Flash standing there with an anxious look on his face.

"Kid Flash what . . .?" I start to ask but he rushes to me and envelopes me into a hug.

"Jinx are you okay? What happened?" he asks pulling away but keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"I must have passed out. I'm okay just a little light headed. What's with the hug?" I ask.

"You've been out for two days. Why did you pass out?" he asks.

"Wow two days it's a new record" I say and gently remove his hands from my shoulders. I notice at that time that his suit was wrinkled and disheveled. I look at his face and see that his eyes are blood shot and bagged.

"Kid Flash have you been home or done anything since the fight" I ask alarmed.

"Yes I ate" he says a little too quickly and a moment later his stomach growls.

"Kid Flash you know you have to eat every 5 hours or you slowly start to get slower and weaker" I scold standing and walking out to the kitchen. From what's in the fridge I throw together a bowl of cereal and a salad. I sit the 2 bowls on the table and order him to eat. He reluctantly sits and I walk back into the kitchen. I throw two pizzas into the oven and walk back out into the dining room. I take his cereal bowl, which was now empty, and look at him to find that he looked a little bit better. I point to the salad, give him a stern look and then walk back into the kitchen where I put the bowl into the sink. I walk back to the table and sit across from him.

"Why is it . . . that you're out for two days . . . and yet I'm the one getting cared for?" he asks between bites of salad.

"Because I'm not the one whose going to be in serious trouble if I don't get some food in me like you. Now eat while I go get the pizzas" I say. Then I stand and walk back into the kitchen. I take the pizzas out of the oven and put them on the table. I cut the pizzas and then take his salad bowl. I put his bowl into the sink, grab 2 plates, and walk back to the table. I hand him one and sit. We start to eat and I realize I'm hungrier than I thought.

"So why did you pass out?" he asks. I swallow and then sigh.

"He reason I never use my good hexes are because it always takes energy depending on what I'm doing. If I'm freshening flowers or fixing my hair it doesn't take anything but if I do something strenuous like say stopping rocks in midair or fixing buildings it takes a lot, like as if I'm doing it myself. That's why I only use it normally for small things" I explain.

"I get it; it's kind of like me and eating. If you exert too much power, like me not eating, you get weaker. When you don't it's like me and when I do eat" he says. I chuckle.

"Yeah something like that" I chuckle. We spend the rest of the day talking and eating pizza.

* * *

Me: Now I have explained why Jinx never brought up her good luck. So no reviews flaming my good luck idea okay.

Jinx: Yeah guys I have my mysteries

Haley: And for you Flinx fans Flinx fluff is coming up

Me: Yes things are going to be really romantic soon. I've decided that fluff would be good right about now. We had a little at the end of this chapter. I can't wait for it. And sorry for the gap in updates I've been busy. Thursday when I'm supposed to update I had a chorus concert so I couldn't. I'll try to be better.

Chase: You did your best, and you rocked at the concert.

Me Thank you Chase.

Haley: Guys please don't start sucking face again

Me: Fine we'll wait until our date after our chapter.

Jinx: Well while Haley grosses out and Firegirl and Chase stare at each other I'll close this chapter out. SEE YA!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. A Time Out

Me: (crying) WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jinx: Um, what's wrong with Firegirl?

Haley: Chase broke up with her

Jinx: Why?

Haley: I'm not allowed to tell but it has to do with Kim. (See Dark and Light)

Jinx: O-kay

Scarlett: Yeah

Jinx: So what do we do?

Haley: Um, since Firegirl's currently occupied I'm in charge

Scarlett: Why are yo in charge?

Haley: Because I've been on here longer!

Scarlett: Oh

Jinx: DISCLAIMER: She nor they own Teen Titans or Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 5**

**A Time Out**

I wake the next morning. I walk into the kitchen but before I can grab the cereal box there's a breeze and I'm back in my bedroom with Kid Flash standing in front of me. "Oh no you don't, get dressed, I'm taking you out to breakfast" he says and rushes out. I sigh and pull on a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a purple knee-length skirt. I pull on a pair of black boots and walk into the living room Kid Flash was waiting in a red shirt and a pair of jeans, I barely recognized him. His jaw drops when he sees me. "Wow Jinx, you look. . ." he says cutting off. "I look what?" I ask. "Beautiful" he says. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" I say. "Ready?" he asks putting out his hand. "Sure" I say taking it. We're immediately in front of a Denny's. "Classy" I chuckle. "Hey their pancakes are to die for" he jokes. We walk in. "Welcome to Denny's, is it just the two of you today?" the waitress asks. "Yes" he replies. She leads us to a booth and puts two menus on the table. We sit across from each other. I immediately open my menu. "I'm having Pancakes and chocolate milk, how about you?" he asks. "Waffles and a glass of orange juice" I say. "Come on Raven you have to try their waffles" I hear a familiar voice say. My eyes dart over where I see Raven and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans walking in. I quickly send a spark up my hair. It falls down my back in waves. "Hey Wally" Beast Boy greets walking up. "Hey Jared" Kid Flash says. I had never seen Beast Boy and Raven the way they were now. Beast boy was in a blue shirt and jeans; Raven was in a purple shirt and dark blue jeans. "Hey Raven" Kid Flash greets. "Hey Wally, who's this?" she asks. "I'm Kaitinia" I say. "Wow, that's a mouthful" Beast Boy says. "I call her Kaity" Kid Flash says. I shoot him a look and step on his foot. "What a kidder, he calls e Kait" I say. "So Wally, does she know your secret?" Beast Boy asks. "What secret is he talking about Wally?" I ask innocently. He shoots me a look. "Jared that's enough" Raven warns. "But she needs to know" Beast Boy says. "Let's go get some of those waffles" she says dragging him away "nice meeting you". "That was cruel" he hisses. "No my nickname was cruel" I hiss back. "How, your name was a mouthful" he says. "You mean is a mouthful, that's my real name" I reply. "Oh, wow. Anyway don't change the subject, how was my nickname cruel?" he asks. "That was my childhood nickname, and from what you know of my past it tells you something" I say. "Oh, sorry didn't know" he says. "It's alright, sorry for overreacting" I say. We order and eat. When we're done we pay and walk outside. "Let's walk through the park" he suggests. I nod. We walk and chat. "So how did you think Gizmo and Mammoth were good partners?" he asks. "Hey we were fine until we met the titans, but I don't know anymore. We got worse when we added Kid Wykkyd, See-More, and Billy. They just weighed the team down and then we really stunk" I say. "See this is why you should join my side. We have fun and we actually win" he says. "Hey don't knock them, we're okay, we just don't have a good winning streak" I defend. He looks at me amused. "Okay so all they did was play video games, watch TV, and make forts out of couch cushions. Hey at least I tried to pull off a good heist. We may have failed a lot but you can't blame a girl for trying" I say. He just chuckles and shakes his head. "Let's get a smoothie" he suggests. "We just ate" I say. "Hello, fast metabolism remember" he says. I chuckle and nod. We stop at a shop on the side of a street. I tell him what I want and he goes inside and gets them. A man walks by and his wallet falls out of his back pocket. My first instinct is to take it but I clear my head, I wasn't that person any more. I pick it up and run after him. "Sir, sir, you dropped this" I yell. He stops and takes it. He opens it and there's an I.D. card with his picture on it. "You're right, that was very responsible of you. Here's a reward for it" he says pulling out a twenty. "Oh, no sir I couldn't . . ." I start to object but he puts the bill in my hand, closes my fingers over it, and walks away. I walk back to the shop where Kid Flash was waiting for me, mouth open. I stick the bill in my pocket and take the smoothies from him before he drops them. "You did a good act" he says shocked. "He dropped his wallet, I returned it. It's going to take more than that to redeem me" I say. "But it's a start" he says. I smile and hand him a smoothie. We head through the park again. "Hey Jenna catch!" I hear and turn to see Robin and Starfire playing with a Frisbee. "Hello Wally" Starfire yells greeting us. They walk up to us. "Hey Jenna, and Dick" Kid Flash says. "Hey Wally, who's this?" Robin asks. I'm Kaitinia" I say. "Her nickname is Kait" Kid Flash says. "Cool, I'm Dick and this is my girlfriend Jenna" Robin says. "Let me guess, a Tameranian right?" I say. "Yes, how did you know?" she marvels. "I've done my studies on intergalactic worlds. Even though you've changed your clothes it's still obvious" I say noting her purple shirt and jeans. Robin wore a green shirt and jeans. "Wonderful, we must talk of worlds sometime" she says. I nod. We walk away and I shake my head. I had met almost all the titans today and seen what they were like. "Hey let's go on that hill" Kid Flash suggests. We walk up it and sit. I notice that it's almost dark. "Wow, how did the day go by so fast?" I ask. He points to the sky and fireworks start to go off. "Wow, did you plan this?" I ask. He just chuckles. I lay my head on his shoulder and watch the show.

Me: (sobs uncontrollably) WHY, WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Jinx: She's really torn up about this

Haley: You have no idea

Scarlett: If I hear that one more time, I'm gonna scream

Jinx: Then let's just end the chapter.

Haley: Best idea yet

Haley, Jinx, & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!!!!! I WILL DO BETTER!!!!!


	6. Jealousy

Firegirl: NOOOO!!!!!!!! CHASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarlett: COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: You don't deal with her everyday!

Scarlett: Yes I do! I go to school with her!

Jinx: Well I live in a world away from her and spend all day with my boyfriend Kid Flash

Firegirl: CCCCCHHHHHAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley & Scarlett: You just had too!

Jinx: Opps. DISCLAIMER: SHE DOESN'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Jealousy**

I stare at them. Her head on his shoulder. I knew something was up between them. I couldn't believe she went with him. I turn away. I couldn't go to the guys. Not even Kid Wykyd. I had to go to the top. I pull out a small communicator. I could go to any frequency on it.

"Vhat is it now?" Madame Rouge asks.

"Ma'am you were here a few days ago, you were here for Kid Flash" I say.

"Ugh, vhat do you vant" she asks.

"Jinx has betrayed us and is dating Kid Flash" I report.

"Vhat!? Hmm, ve may be able to use this to our advantage. You vill find out some information for me" she orders. I nod and she begins to explain.

* * *

Kid Flash actually walked me home. It was kind of sweet. We slowly walk side-by-side home.

"Here's a joke Beast Boy taught me, what's an average kid's math grade, a small yellow and black bug, and a sport with a orange ball have in common? They're all B's, get it" he says. I look at him blankly. "Okay that wasn't a good one" he admits. I chuckle ad he looks at me confused.

"It's kind of cute how hard you're trying" I say. We continue walking and he continues to look at me confused. I give a little and intertwine my fingers with his. He looks at me shocked and I giggle. I didn't know what this feeling was, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt right. We make it to the apartment and I sigh. I didn't want this night to end.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning" he says. I nod. He starts to move but I hold fast to his hand. I then pull him into a hug.

"Thank you" I whisper, peck his cheek, and rush inside the apartment. I take my boots off and dance around the apartment joyfully. This had been the bet day of my life. I wasn't totally convinced, but I was close. I fling myself on the couch and close my eyes.

* * *

I wake to screaming. I run to a window and find a building on fire. I run out of my building to the one on fire. Police and Firefighters were keeping people back.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to stay back" an officer says to me. That's when there's a familiar breeze and Kid Flash is standing besides me.

"She's with me" he says. The officer nods and walks over to another woman.

"Come on he says pulling me closer. Their were two other heroes there that I recognized. They were Aqualad and Herald.

"There's some people trapped at the top floor that we can't reach" a firefighter reports. I work everything out in my head.

"Herald, Aqualad, get over here" I yell. They walk over and Aqualad looks at me shocked.

"Jinx, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"No time, get some water, Herald do you have any energy left?" I ask. He was bushed but he nods.

"Kid Flash, you and I are getting to that top floor. Aqualad you'll throw water into Heralds portal and that will put out fires in our path. I'll fix anything in our way. We'll rescue those people" I say. We run into the building, Aqualad and Herald had the building plans so they knew where to put the water. Kid Flash and I ran as fast as my pace would allow. I fixed stairways and hallways whenever needed. It was taking a lot out of me though. We finally make it up. We find 3 little kids there.

"Are you gonna save us?" a little girl asks. I nod. I pick her and the infant up. Kid Flash picks up the boy. We slowly and carefully make our way down the burning building. We make it to the second floor and then there's a crack and a celing beam falls. Kid Flash pushes us all foreword but the beam lands on his back.

"Go" he rasps. I quickly run the children outside, hand them to a fireman, and then run back inside. Aqualad and Herald couldn't help us anymore. I run up and find him struggling.

"I told you to get out" he rasps and then falls limp. I fix the beam and then put his arm around my neck. I pick him up and feel his pulse. It was the pace of a normal person, which meant it was slow. I carry him out; I stumble out of the building and then collapse onto the ground. I lie there worn out. I look at his face. His eyes open a bit and a small smile comes to his lips.

"You don't follow orders very well" he whispers.

"Yeah, well, you know" I chuckle quietly. People whirl around us but I only pay attention to him. We're loaded onto stretchers and put into ambulances. Once at the hospital we're put into the same room. After both of us assure the doctors a hundred times that we're okay, we're left alone.

"Well what a day huh" he says.

"Yeah this morning a date, tonight rescuing people from a burning building. You sure know how to show a girl a good time" I chuckle. He chuckles too.

"You will let me in" I hear from the hall and a man bursts into the room. He looked like Kid Flash only older.

"Dad?!" Kid Flash exclaims.

* * *

Firegirl: (sobs)

Haley: FIREGIRL PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER FOR YOUR FANS!!!!!!!!

Firegirl: You're right. I have something important to say. I know from my e-mail that many people like this fic. But what I don't understand is why I have almost no reviews. Anyone can review my stories even those who don't have accounts. I just want to hear some feedback. Even if you're just telling me you love the story or the chapter that's fine. I just want to hear from you the fans. So please review.

Scarlett: Wow, such a passionate speech. Who needs Chase!

Firegirl: CHASE!!!!!!! (Goes back to sobbing)

Haley: I'm going to kill you

Scarlett: Sorry!!!!!!

Jinx: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Meet The Family

(Firegirl prances happily around apartment tidying things up)

Jinx: Um, what's up with Firegirl?

Scarlett: They made up

Haley: And she's been like this ever since

Jinx: You both don't seem very happy

Scarlett: That's because . . .

Me: LA LA LA!!! CHASE IS COMING OVER . . . LA LA LA!!!!! EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT . . .

Jinx: Oh

Haley: Yep, how great

Scarlett: Lovely

Jinx: I think I am seriously going to puke

Haley: We host with her everywhere, how do you think we feel

Jinx: So sorry

Scarlett: Thanks

Haley, Scarlett, & Jinx: DISCLAIMER: SHE DOESN'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!!!!!**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Meet the Family**

"Wally" the man exclaims. He runs to Kid Flash and wraps him in a hug.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kid Flash chokes out.

"When I heard about the fire, I figured that you would help out, but I didn't expect you to get hurt. You're underage so they called me. What happened?" his dad asks.

"First can you let go?" Kid Flash asks. His father straightens up. I realize he hadn't noticed me.

"I had gotten there and found that some children were trapped on the top floor. A friend and I got some other heroes and we got them to help. My friend and I went up after them; we made it up and got them. But on the way down I got trapped under a beam. She took the kids and got them out of the building" he says.

"How dare she leave you!" his father starts.

"Then when the kids were safely outside, she ran back in and saved me" Kid Flash continues.

"Oh, well then, sorry" his father says. I decide to reveal my presence.

"That's okay" I say. He jumps and looks at me stunned for a second. Then realization and recognition set in.

"Jinx! What is a super villain doing here? Did you cause the fire or something!?" his dad asks.

"No, I saved your son from it" I say insulted and look away as best as possible.

"Oh, Opps" he says. I look at him.

"But you said . . . one of . . . your . . . friends" he continues, finally getting it.

"Yeah dad, one of my friends" Kid Flash says.

"WALLACE FRANCIS WEST JR. You are not to hang out with super villains" his father exclaims. I can't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Francis!" I exclaim.

"Dad, first of all, butt out like you have all my life. Second, why did you have to say my name" Kid Flash complains, blushing.

"Don't back talk young man" his father says. That's when I see Kid Flash get angry, this was a whole different angry than when the guys ganged up on me, this was teenager anger.

"Oh, so now you want to be my father. You forget I exist until I'm 12 when mom dies, then you ignore me at the base, then you call me a failure when I turned evil, and only when we've made amends do you offer me back. You have no right to tell me what to do" Wally yells. His Dad looks shocked.

"Whatever I've done is never good enough is it. I keep the world safe for you, I sent your mother money, I took you in, and I accepted you back when you came to your senses" his father replies.

"But you should have visited" I start "and helped him and accepted him no matter what. You did none of that. You threw him out to the dogs; you did what my parents did, only 10 times worse. You kept coming back". He looks at me, they both do.

"My parents abandoned me and never looked back. You did that only you kept coming back. You'd leave for a time and he'd start to forget the pain, but then you would come back and re-open the wound. You were an infection. You don't have any right" I say. He gets angry.

"What's a super villain doing telling me what to do anyway" he huffs.

"That's another thing, I'm not a super villain, I'm not even a villain. I'm in between. I've not quite redeemed myself, but I'm trying. Your son's the reason I'm trying" I say calmly. He squints at me and then walks out of the room.

"I am!" Kid Flash exclaims. "Yeah, I'd still be with the H.I.V.E geeks if it wasn't for you" I say. He smiles, I smile back.

"You both are clear now" a nurse says. We stand and walk out. Once there I take a breath of cool night air.

"So wanna pick up a burger, on the way home?" he asks. I chuckle and nod. I take his hand and we're off.

* * *

Chase: GUESS WHO'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!

Me: CHASEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: Oh boy

Scarlett: Yep, whoop-de-doo

Jinx: I think it's kind of sweet

Haley: Yeah barf-bag sweet

Haley, Scarlett, & Jinx: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Plotting

(Firegirl and Chase suck face)

Haley: Totally disturbing

Scarlett: Yep

Jinx: How long have they been at it?

Haley: A half hour in counting

Scarlett: Don't they need to breath?

Haley: Firegirl, yes. But I'm not sure about Master Kitty over there

Jinx: Well it's sick

Scarlett: Let's just start the chapter

Haley, Scarlett, & Jinx: She doesn't own any of these shows or games

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Plotting**

"You are right, uh, See-More is it?" Madame Rouge asks. I nod. She was really scary, but I needed her.

"She is vith him. Ve must take care of this problem. I vill talk vith my boss, The Brain, to figure out how to kill 2 birds vith 1 stone" she says and walks off. I stand alone and sigh. I float home.

"Hey See-More, what's the matter?" 3 Billy's ask me as I walk in.

"Nothin' guys" I reply. They shrug and go back to their video game. Mammoth was raiding the fridge like always. I figured Gizmo was in his lab. I walk into my room and close the door. Kid Wykyd pops up in front of me holding a couch cushion.

"Not today" I sigh. He shrugs and disappears. I open my closet to reveal my Jinx shrine. I had 3 pieces of her hair (painful to get), a few pictures (more painful to get), one of her shoes (the base suffered for that one), and a snapped hair band. Why did she like that fast-moving, two eyed, red-haired, superhero anyway? Wasn't I enough? I close the door and throw myself onto my bed.

"She was a villain, she was bad luck, she said it herself" I whisper.

"You are nauseating" I hear. Madame Rouge appears in front of me.

"How did you get in here!?" I say.

"I morphed into a mouse and crawled in. Anyvay my boss says to get both anyvay possible. So I vill capture Kid Flash and you vill lure Jinx to the varehouse" she says.

"What warehouse?" I ask.

"The empty one I am going to find" she replies. I sigh.

"When?" I ask.

"Next veek" she replies. Then she morphs into a mouse and scurries away. My stomach rumbles and I sigh. I walk back into the kitchen and open a cabinet. I pull out one of my meals and pop it into the microwave. Mammoth knew better than to eat one of my meals, last time he did I trapped in an impenetrable eye bubble.

"Wanna play us in Halo 3?" Gizmo asks.

"Not now" I say.

"But we need you for even teams" Gizmo complains. I look over to see 4 Billy's versus Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kid Wykyd.

"Alright" I agree. I hop on the couch, grab a controller, and we start to play.

* * *

Haley: Halo 3, really

Scarlett: I LOVE HALO 3!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: What's up?

Chase: Get back over here; I'm not done with you!

Me: Chase just because you don't need to breath doesn't mean I don't

Scarlett: Pay up

Haley: Darn it

Me: . . .

Chase: O-kay

Me: Oh btw Halo 3 will make another appearance in the fic, and I don't own it!

All of us: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Preparations

Me: Just another uneventful day in the chat room

Haley: Scarlett! I told you that was mine!

Scarlett: Who made you Queen of the items she's giving away!

Haley: That's the best you could come up with

Scarlett: Shut up!

Me: Or not

Chase: What's going on?

Me: I was clearing our a closet and found some clothes and shoes I didn't need anymore, and they're fighting over the stuff

Jinx: Just goes to show you, they can be friends, and they can be enemies.

Me: Yeah, well the whole fighting thing isn't helping my concentration

Jinx: One moment

*Walks over to the two*

Jinx: IT'S MINE ALONG WITH ANYTHING ELSE YOU TWO DISAGREE ON! GOT IT!

*both nod*

Jinx: That wasn't so hard

Me: You are just as bad as Kim, which is good, I need another commanding voice on this chat

All: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Preparations**

"So, what do you want to eat?" he asks me. I think.

"I don't know, Burrito King?" I suggest. He chuckles and nods. We were walking again, I liked it. We had more time to talk. Once again my fingers were intertwined with his. It was an afternoon and it was only kind of hot. A few couples dotted the street, along with some kids and adults. We make it to the restaurant and go in. He orders 2 tacos and a burrito, I order a taco salad. They give us a number, we get our drinks and we sit down.

"So I've figured out you at least like me" he says. I take a sip of my drink and nod.

"But you're still undecided on the hero/villain thing" he says. I bob my head from side-to-side in indecision. His eyebrows slide up in surprise. That's when they call our order. He stands and walks to the counter, and then comes back with our meal.

"What did you mean, maybe?" he asks.

"Honestly, I'm just afraid they won't accept me now. Your dad didn't help any" I say. He freezes, but then relaxes.

"Then how about an off" he says.

"What offer?" I ask.

"The Teen Titans are holding a party tonight for any Teen superhero to come to and see if they want to join. I was wondering if you wanted to go, you know, just to check it out?" he asks.

"But how? I can't go as Jinx" I say.

"You'll go as Kaitinia, my date" he says. I think it over as I eat a bit, and finally nod. He smiles.

* * *

We make it back to the apartment 3 hours later.

"The party's at 7, so I'll pick you up at 6:55?" he asks.

I nod, hug him, and walk inside. I quickly do the math in my head. That gave me 3 hours and 55 minutes. I pull off my boots and take a shower. It took 45 minutes. Then I walk to my closet and start digging around. What did you wear to a superhero party? I didn't want to look to dressy, but then again I didn't want to look to casual. I poured over shorts, pants, skirts, and dresses. I almost immediately ruled out the dresses as well as the shorts. All of my pants were either pink, purple, black, or jeans. I finally decided on a pair of black pants. They hugged my hips and thighs while the rest hung loose. I looked good in them. I also picked a 3-finger strap shirt that was a nice purple shade. I walk into the bathroom and start messing with my hair. I didn't want to leave it down, but I couldn't to my normal either. I finally decided to make it wavy. I put a mixture of my hexes down my hair and it waves. I decide immediately that I was going to wear my boots. I decide to not take any sort of bag as well. I then notice a rose on my table. I smile and take it over to the vase, now bigger, full of the things. I set it in and freshen them. I look at the clock, 6:53. Crud, I had 2 minutes. I walk to the door and make sure I'm totally ready. I finally deem myself worthy as there's a knock at my door. I open it and he stands there in full here garb.

"Now I feel underdressed" I admit.

"Don't be silly, you look beautiful" he compliments. I smile. I step outside of the apartment and lock the door with a good luck hex. We take hands and were in front of the Titan's Tower in a flash. H presses a button.

"Who's there?" a robotic voice asks.

"Kid Flash, let me in" he replies. The door opens and we walk in.

"Dude, Kid Flash! And Kait" Beast Boy greets us.

"Jared! You're a Teen Titan!" I exclaim in mock surprise.

"Yep, I'm Beast Boy, but you can call me B.B." he chuckles.

"You guys can go on ahead, the party's in the living room" he says. We continue walking and I realize Kid Flash has no idea where we're going. I steer us towards the elevator and we walk in. It immediately takes us to the living room. He shoots me a grateful look when we arrive. I chuckle, they really out did themselves. There were tables among tables of food. There were 2 TV's with games hooked up. Music was blaring loudly and the Titan's were doing whatever.

"Hey guys!" Kid Flash exclaims.

"Kid Flash" Cyborg says.

"And Kait how marvelous" Starfire exclaims.

"I get it, Dick is Robin, Jenna is Starfire, Raven is THE Raven and that is Cyborg" I say acting as if I had just come to a realization. Raven nods.

"I don't know how I didn't see it before" I continue.

"I'm Cyborg obviously, I don't think we've been introduced" Cyborg says sticking out his hand. I take it and shake it.

"Kaitinia, but you can call my Kait" I say trying to keep my voice steady. I had once liked him, back when he was Stone. I didn't now but it was still kind of awkward.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"Whatever you want, we have games, music, and food, enjoy yourself" Robin says. I hear the door and the Titan's East walks in. Aqualad immediately recognizes me.

"Aqualad, long time! I actually need to talk to you" Kid Flash says grabbing his arm. They both appear above the railing a spit second later.

"Kait let me introduce our friends. Bumblebee, the leader of the Titan's East, Speedy, Mas, and Menos, and Aqualad is up there with Kid Flash. Friends, this is Kait, Kid Flash's girlfriend" Starfire says.

"Hey" they say.

"Hola" Mas and Menos say.

"Hey, Hola" I reply. They break up and Bumblebee walks over to me.

"So Kid Flash finally settled with someone" she says.

"I guess" I reply.

"Bee!" Cyborg yells and runs over. He picks her up by the waist and twirls her around. He then puts her down.

"Ah yes Kait, Cyborg and I are together" Bumblebee says. I smile. Suddenly Kid Flash is by my side.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks. I shrug. "Hello mates" a girl says walking in. She had black hair and was wearing a black and red dress.

"Hey" Robin says.

"I'm bushed, where can I get some grub?" she asks. He points to the table and she flies over to it.

"Let's get this party started" Cyborg yells.

* * *

Me: Yay, we're getting to the party. The party basically starts the major plot lines of the story. The rest was the sappy, fluffy part; this is the real plot line because all of my needed characters are introduced.

Jinx: Yeah, I'm glad

Haley: Yeah, no offense but the story's been really boring lately.

Scarlett: I have to agree

Me: Yeah, yeah, well I couldn't just throw I the characters willy nilly. It had to be at a specific time and place.

All: Please review!

* * *

A note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but life isn't easy, and things get in the way. Like Behind the Wheel, complicated relationships, and the fact that The Last Airbender comes out in less than 2 weeks and I get to see it! I don't own that either btw.


	10. Party Time

Me: Another chapter, another chat

Jinx: What's her problem?

Haley: She's been typing chapters to stories for 4 and a half hours straight now

Scarlett: And she's bushed

Chase: Hon, you should really get some sleep

Me: I'm fine; I still have to type this chapter plus 1 more for another before I can sleep

Jinx: Is this like a personal punishment thing or something?

Haley: Basically, she hasn't updated in so long she's forcing herself to do a certain amount before she has a break.

Chase: Hon, please get some sleep, this is killing me

Me: It's okay; it's not that long, just an hour and a half more

Haley: *sigh* She's going to hurt herself.

All: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own anything in this fic at all except the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Party Time**

Over the next half an hour people came from everywhere. A woman named Pantha, who was a Mexican luchadora who never lost. A boy named Jericho who couldn't talk but could take you over if you made eye contact and if he wanted too. A guy named Hotspot came. A dude named Wildebeest showed up. Two brothers named Thunder and Lightning appeared. Herald just appeared and shrugged when Kid Flash told him about the situation. A girl with pink hair showed up with a huge man named Gnaark. A Japanese guy named Bushido came. The last person to come was a man named Red Star, who Starfire was overjoyed came. Robin's smile looked a little stressed and forced. Kid Flash decided to go play some video games and I just stayed at the kitchen bar.

"Hey, may I sit here?" the girl Argent asks. I shrug. She sits.

"So you're Kid Flash's girl huh?" she says.

"Yeah, I'm Kaitinia or Kait for short" I say.

"Argent" she says.

"I don't get with guys personally; I had one a few years ago. When I broke up with him he went crazy and gave me this scar" she says pointing to the A on her chest.

"I've had some guy problems too, but none that major" I say.

'Ain't that the truth' I say to myself.

"Yeah, that's when I found out I had powers. I left England and moved to New Zealand. I've been there happily for 2 years now. How about you, do you have powers?" she asks.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. It's a personal secret. I can control good luck" I say.

"Cool, how?" she asks. I see a balloon floating down slightly. I toss a small hex at it and it floats back up.

"Cool, why don't you want anyone to know?" she asks.

"It takes a bit of energy to do so I don't use them much" I admit. She nods.

"Hey guys" the girl, Kole, says walking up.

"Hello" Argent says.

"Can I sit with you guys?" she asks. We nod, and she sits.

"I'm Kole, who are you guys?" she asks.

"I'm Kaitinia or Kait nor short" I say.

"I'm Argent, nice to meet ya mate" Argent says.

"So where are you from?" I ask.

"I live in a cave, under the ice, up north" she says. We nod.

"What can you do?" Argent asks.

"I can turn myself pure diamond" Kole replies.

"I can fly and make plasma beams that form into different things.

"I can do good luck hexes" I say. Why was I telling them this, oh well, too late now.

"Cool. It's weird being in a place with people that when you talk to them they talk back" Kole says. We look at her oddly.

"Oh, Gnaark can't talk, we communicate though a form of sign language" Kole says. We nod.

"Ha ha! Pay up Kid Flash" Beast Boy and Aqualad yell as they kill him in Halo 3.

"Just a moment girls, I have to take care of something" I say and I walk over to where Kid Flash was shelling out $25 to both boys.

"How much have you lost?" I ask.

"Um, 75 bucks" he replies. I look at the other two.

"Boys if I can singlehandedly beat you both in Halo 3 will you both give him all his money back?" I ask. The two look at each other and nod, grinning evilly. I smile my own wicked grin and reset the match. I had both beat in 5 minutes flat. They hand Kid Flash his money back and I take 25 from him.

"For getting your cash back. Now no more betting" I say.

"Ooh, she's got him on a leash" they chuckle. I shoot them the evil eye and they shut up. Raven comes over at that moment.

"Beast Boy have you been betting again" she growls.

"Uh, hi, Raven" he gulps. I walk back over to the girls.

"Where'd you get gaming skills like that?" Argent asks.

"I've been around a lot of boys, and brothers. You pick stuff up" I chuckle.

"Wow, cool. Looks like that Raven girl is really dishing it out to Beast Boy" Kole chuckles.

"Yeah and if Bumblebee wasn't busy with Cyborg she'd be reprimanding Aqualad" I say.

"Who" they both ask. I point to Bumblebee.

"She's the leader of the Titan's East. Her team is Aqualad, Speedy, Mas, and Menos" I say pointing to each member.

"Wow, I wonder if we'll get teams?" Kole asks.

"I don't know if I want to be par of a team. I'm better solo" Argent shrugs.

"I'm thinking of a two person team" I think out loud. I then mentally slap myself. Argent smiled while Kole looks confused.

"I'm dating Kid Flash" I explain.

"Oh, so you love him" she replies. I had been currently eating a French fry when she said it and it went the wrong way. I start coughing uncontrollably.

"Love is a strong word" I choke out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too" she says.

"It's alright, I just wasn't prepared for that" I chuckle. I look up to see Red Star talking to Pantha. And I swear under her mask she was blushing. Robin seemed to be pleased, Starfire didn't notice.

"Who's that?" Kole asks. I look over.

"That's Jericho, he can't talk, but he seems intelligent and powerful" I say.

"I'll be back in a bit" Kole says and she walks over to him and greets him with a sign, which he returns.

"Well, you'll never see me falling for a fellow super" Argent says.

"Don't look at me. My eyes are for only one guy" I say, my eyes wandering over to the red-head sitting on the couch.

"Anyway, so this is the amount of Teen superheroes in the world" Argent says.

"There's probably more who couldn't or didn't come" I say. She nods and looks around. I close my eyes and lean my head back on the counter.

"Whoa he's not so bad looking" Argent says. I look up to see her looking at Hotspot who was powered down at the moment.

"But he's probably no good" she says looking away.

"Argent, would it hurt just to talk to him?" I ask. He face lit up.

"I guess not" she says hopping up and floating over to him. I stand and walk back to the couch. Kid Flash was just watching a game being played by B.B, Cyborg, Aqualad and Speedy. I sit next to him and watch for a bit. The clock on the TV read 11 o'clock. I yawn and lay my head on his chest. I feel his arm go around me. My eyes close and I smile. I slowly drift off to dreamland.

* * *

Jinx: So sweet!

Haley: And you finally got all the characters you needed

Scarlett: So the plot can finally move foreword and thicken

Me: And everyone at the party is cleared with the actual story line of the show. I'm pretty sure. I mean all this isn't an exact science and the 5th season was my worst season. I haven't seen it all yet, but I'm close. So have fun.


	11. Girls Day Out

Me: Alright! I can't believe how long it has been since I last updated. So I'm just gonna skip right to the point!

Jinx: Yeah right to the point!

Scarlett: Wait wha? Are we finally updating?

Haley: Yeah! We're back!

Me: I SAID NOW!

Chase: She doesn't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Girls Day Out**

I wake in my own bed the next morning. I sit up and stretch. Kid Flash had probably carried me home last night I stand and walk into the dining room. On the table there's a note.

Hey,

I had something to take care of and I won't be back until tomorrow. Everyone who went to the party is staying in the tower so if you want to hang out with anyone go ahead. I'll be back tomorrow morning at 6. Watch out for the H.I.V.E.F.I.V.E. I'm sorry this is short notice. Please keep out of trouble.

I love you,  
Wally

I re-read the same line about 50 times before I snap out of it. He loves me, He Loves Me, HE LOVES ME! I squeal. But then I remember he's going to be gone all day. Suddenly the world felt bleak. I needed something to distract me. Then I remember what he said about the party goers. Maybe Argent and Kole would want to do something. I pull on a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top. As I slip on a pair of purple flip-flops I wave my hair. Then I grabbed my purse with my $45. I was about to walk out when I noticed an envelope taped to the TV. I pull it off and inside is some cash. Their was another note attached.

Hey,

In case you wanted to do anything here's some cash. Don't worry about saving any. I have plenty.

I love you,  
Wally

There were hose 3 words again; I love you. To me it was kind of strange. I count the money and find about $300. I about passed out. Where did he get this kind of money? No matter what the note said I only took about $150. I also swore to myself that if neither of them wanted to go that I would come straight home. I was reformed but sticking me in a mall alone was like sticking a recovering alcoholic in a room with the best wine. So I walk out and lock up. Then I realize, I had no transportation.

"Are you Miss Kaitinia?" a guy asks me.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm here to drive you anywhere you want" he replies gesturing to a black car with tinted windows.

"Thank you Wally!" I cheered. Then I paused, I never called him Wally, this whole thing was so different. I climb into the car and ask the guy to take me to Titans Tower. He pulls up in front of it and a tell him to wait. Then I hop from rock to rock all the way over to it. Then I press the doorbell and wait. After a moment the door opens to reveal Herald.

"Ah, Ji- I mean Kait" he says.

"Hey are Kole and Argent up?" I ask walking in.

"Well I know Kole's up but I'm not sure about Argent" he replies. We go to the living room where Kole's signing to Jericho.

"Hey Kole, Hey Jericho" I greet the two.

"Hey Kait" Kole replies while Jericho waves.

"So Kole, Kid Flash is out of town today so I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?" I ask. She looks over at Jericho who signs and gestures to Herald.

"Well if you're sure" Kole replies to him, in which he nods. She then turns to me and smiles, "I'd love to."

"Cool, do you know where Argent's room is?" I ask.

"Yeah, come on" she says. We walk into the elevator and stop at a hallway lined with doors. We stop at the 3rd door and knock. We wait and it doesn't open. I open the door and she's not in there.

"Uh, I'm not sure where she is then" Kole says puzzled.

"Where's Hot Spot's room?" I ask. She points to the door opposite Argent's. I knock on it. There's a sound and then the door opens to reveal Hot Spot and Argent sitting on the edge of his bed, two CD's in her hands.

"Uh . . ." Hot Spot says.

"Argent" I say. She looks up as if coming out of a trance.

"Oh, hey guys" she greets us.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shoppin" I say eyeing Hot Spot,

"But if you're busy that's fine." She hops up.

"Oh, no" she says. She runs over tom us.

"I'll be back later" she says to Hot Spot. She lingers next to him for a moment before rushing into her room. She's back in a second with purse in hand.

"So where we off to?" she asks.

"To the all!" I declare.

We arrive in record time. "Where are we going first?" Kole asks trying to take it all in.

"Clothes" Argent and I agree. We go through about 10 clothing stores, buying decisively. By the time we were done with the clothes it was noon so we stopped by the frood court for lunch.

"So where's Kid Flash today?" Argent asks as we sit down.

"No idea. I woke up this morning to a note saying something came up. Then I found a envelope taped to the TV with $300 in it. And he hires a driver to take me anywhere. I wonder where he gets it all?" I reply.

"Don't you know? His Dad's like super rich. The money's probably not even a small portion of his allowance" Argent replies surprised. I shrug as I take this in. We finish eating and decide to head to one of the electronics stores. Argent heads straight for the CD's and I drag Kole with me as I follow her. I was interested in a new Evanescence CD. I also needed to check on laptop and ipod prices to replace my own.

"What is all this stuff?" Kole asks with wide eyes.

"CD's, iPods, computers, games, and gaming systems" I answer her without looking up. We finish check out and decide to head for accessories next. That's when we hear screams. We look down to see the H.I.V.E.F.I.V.E. making a scene. I note that Private Hive was with them and not See-More, which was odd.

"Oh, no" I groan.

"What?" Argent asks as she puts a plasma cage around our stuff.

"I know those guys" I reply. They both look at me.

"It's a long story that I can't tell. They won't recognize me but I can't use my powers" I explain fast.

"Since you know those guys, what are their powers and weaknesses?" Argent asks.

"The short one is Gizmo. He relies on his machines which is his greatest downfall if you're careful. The hairy one is Mammoth, he's strong but he's got almost no brain and is easily distracted by food. The yellow one is Private HIVE, he's overly cocky and isn't much of a threat. The bat-like one is Kid Wykkyd, he can disappear and reappear at will but he can't talk. The last one is Billy Numerous, he can make as many copies of himself as he wants but he's as dull as a sack of hammers" I inform them quickly. We then jump down in front of them.

"Oh, if it isn't some cute girls" Gizmo says.

"Are you girlie's gonna beat us up?" Private HIVE chuckles.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" Argent says before leaping at Mammoth and Private HIVE. Kole went after Kid Wykkyd and Billy. Leaving me against Gizmo.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Gizmo asks me confused for a moment.

"Nope, never met you" I reply. He shrugs and pulls out his helicopter. I dodge his lasers and hit him with a few kicks. I wreck his backpack quick. Within a few minutes the guys were down for the count.

"Well that was fun" Argent says as the police take the guys away.

"Yeah, it was funny when that Kid Wykkyd guy tried to punch me and I turned into diamond hurting his hand" Kole giggles. We finish shopping and return to the tower at about 3. We then showed off some of our outfits and had fun in Argent's room for a bit. I left a while later and returned home. I ate frozen pizza and then went to bed. All in all this had been a good day.

* * *

Me: YES A CHAPTER DONE!

Jinx: Aren't you done actually writing this one.

Me: Yep, that's what makes it sad

Haley: Now go type mine. Now!

Me: I have to do one more chapter for this story and then I'll work on yours

Scarlett: R&R


End file.
